


Давай представим...

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, sex kinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на драббл-фест по Мерлина в 2011 году.<br/>Т9-27. Мерлин/Артур. "Давай на минутку представим, что это я принц Камелота..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай представим...

\- Давай на минутку представим, что это я принц Камелота! - Артур подавился куриной косточкой и поднял на слугу полный недоумения взгляд. Тот улыбнулся в ответ своей невозможной улыбкой и пожал плечами. – Просто предложил. Это было бы забавно.  
  
Брови Артура поползли на лоб.  
  
\- Забавно?  
  
\- Ага, - тут же оживился Мерлин и, стряхнув со стола крошки, нагло уселся на краю. – Я бы отдавал тебе всякие дурацкие приказы, - на этих словах Артур закатил глаза, - называл бы тебя ослом…  
  
\- Ты и так называешь меня ослом, - недовольно проворчал принц, - за что я давно бы должен был отправить тебя в колодки.  
  
\- О! – лицо Мерлина тут же мечтательно вытянулось, а глаза возбужденно заблестели. - Колодки! О-о-о! – многозначительно протянул он и окинул Артура таким бесстыжим взглядом, что у того мгновенно вспыхнули щеки. – Это было бы очень, очень забавно.  
  
Принц гулко сглотнул и покосился на слугу с подозрением: в прошлый раз, когда тот предложил разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь, Артуру пришлось выкрасть у Морганы шиньон и пару нижних юбок. Та потом еще месяц провожала его долгими задумчивыми взглядами, а принц не знал, как смотреть ей в глаза. Откуда ему было знать, что в тот раз он отделался малой кровью? Фантазия его любовника была поистине неистощима.

 

 

_~fin~_


End file.
